Сохранить любовь
by Rei-chan no maboroshi
Summary: Что такое судьба? Неужели она на самом деле предопределена? Может ли любовь изменить её? Настолько ли сильна любовь Сораты и Араши, что способна изменить их судьбу и позволить им быть вместе навсегда? On-going. Продолжение в проекте.
1. Сон

Сохранить любовь

Часть 1: Сон.

Я открыл глаза и резко сел в кровати, тяжело дыша. Сон. Всего лишь дурной сон. Но он… Он заставил пережить меня то, чего никогда не случалось в моей жизни. И я обещаю, что сделаю всё возможное, чтобы этого никогда не произошло.

Моё самое стойкое ощущение в этом сне был холод. Пронизывающий, режущий. Может, холод от погоды, а может, и от чего-то другого. Одиночества, например. Мне было почему-то двадцать лет. Ощущение одиночества и холода не просто так завладело мною. Ведь я уже 3 года… не видел её. Не видел ту, за которую мне суждено погибнуть. Я чувствовал, что она жива, но по истечении трёх лет я уже начал в этом сомневаться. Причины, по которой моя суженая исчезла, в моём сне почему-то не давалось. Видимо, более важным было то, что я не мог защищать её, не зная, где она находится. Такими были мои чувства во сне, и с этими мыслями я сражался, ведь война Драконов Неба и Драконов Земли ещё не закончилась. Да и не думала заканчиваться, а моя любимая и не думала появляться.

Уже в который раз я поставил барьер, почувствовав присутствие Дракона Земли. Ну, кто же на этот раз? А, Юто. Кигай Юто. Повелитель воды, довольно сильный противник. Но разве я когда-нибудь сдавался? Нет. Ведь я верю. Верю, что смогу помочь спасти эту Землю. Но это не самое моё заветное желание. Больше всего на свете я хочу увидеть, хотя бы просто увидеть свою любимую и убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке. Эта мысль поддерживает меня вот уже 3 года. Именно поэтому я ещё ни разу не проиграл ни одному из Драконов Земли. Я всегда защищал свои барьеры.

Тем временем, Юто не медлил, атакую меня раз за разом потоками воды. Я защищался и атаковал его в ответ, но Юто был мастером в уворачивании от моих атак… Так продолжалось не более получаса, когда я почувствовал присутствие ещё нескольких Драконов Земли. Ко мне же присоединился Камуи, сказав, что не хочет стоять в стороне. Я увидел испуг в его глазах, когда тот словил на себе взгляд только что появившегося «Камуи» Драконов Земли. Помимо него, был ещё один Дракон. Но я не смог разглядеть, кто это был – из-за «Камуи» его или её не было видно.

Теперь схватка стала ещё жёстче. Против меня и Камуи сражалось уже два Дракона Земли, третий же из них почему-то стоял в стороне, и как я ни пытался, я не мог рассмотреть, кто это был.

Вдруг «Камуи» взмахнул рукой, и наш Камуи отлетел в сторону, с силой ударяясь о стену дома. Я рванул к нему. Пока я помогал Камуи встать, перед моими глазами кто-то промелькнул, и раздался неприятный звук удара метла о металл. Похоже, что Юто воспользовался тем, что я отвлёкся, помогая Камуи, и направил в мою сторону своё оружие, чем-то напоминающее трезубец. Как я мог не заметить? Я уж было подумал, что мне конец, как кто-то чётким ударом меча отбросил в сторону штуку, которая чуть было не убила меня.

Я был защищён…? Но кем?

Подняв голову, я понял, что передо мной стояла…она.

Она. Моя любимая.

В левой руке она держала меч. Именно меч, а не свою привычную катану. И это логично, ведь она…больше не могла ею воспользоваться. Она была одета в чёрное платье с белым бантом на груди, на рукавах – белые манжеты. Её волосы за три года, что я её не видел, отросли до такой степени, что спускались сантиметров на двадцать ниже талии. Тем не менее, они ей, похоже, совершенно не мешали, и лёгкий ветер спокойно развевал их.

Я замер в оцепенении. Это был настоящий шок – я не ожидал увидеть её вот так, неожиданно. В растерянности я отпустил Камуи, и тот упал на землю, но мне было всё равно. Я наконец увидел её. В порядке она или нет, я ещё не был уверен, и только я хотел дотронуться до неё, как раздался громкий треск, и многочисленные обломки и куски стен домов отделили меня от неё. Да, похоже, «Камуи» Драконов Земли решил во что бы то ни стало помешать нашему воссоединению.

Обломками меня отбросило далеко в сторону, и как только я освободился от них, я осмотрелся в поисках моей любимой. Теперь, когда я наконец увидел её, я должен её защитить.

Когда я посмотрел налево, моё сердце замерло. «Камуи» Драконов Земли держал мою суженую за воротник её платья, указывая своим мечом прямо ей в сердце.

- Даже будучи Драконом Земли, ты предала меня, - сказал «Камуи» и замахнулся мечом…

Нет, этого не должно случиться. Никогда. Я поклялся, что буду защищать её ценой собственной жизни. Старик-астролог не мог ошибиться в своём предсказании. Однако, увидев, как я устремился в их направлении, «Камуи» мелькнул глазами в мою сторону, и я потерял способность двигаться. Я просто замер на месте в полном оцепенении, не в силах ни пошевелить ногой, ни вытянуть руку. От злости на глаза навернулись слёзы. Как же так? Почему? Как ни старался, я не мог разбить заклинание «Камуи».

Главный Дракон Земли вернулся к своей первоначальной цели. Он замахнулся мечом, и…раздался самый страшный звук в моей жизни. Звук металла, пронзающего тело. По моим щекам покатились слёзы. Почему? Этого не должно было случиться! Ведь это я должен был защищать её! Отдать жизнь за неё! Не веря своим глазам, я мог лишь наблюдать. Я почувствовал, как моё сердце разбилось на части…

Ужасный звук повторился вновь, когда «Камуи» с силой вытащил меч из сердца моей возлюбленной. Он дал знак Юто, и они начали отступать. И «Камуи» перестал влиять на мою способность двигаться.

На негнущихся ногах я побежал к ней. Сев около неё на колени, я взял её на руки, с ужасом глядя на, вероятнее всего, смертельную рану в её груди… Глазами, полными слёз, я не мог видеть ничего, кроме моей любимой.

- Пожалуйста, очнись, - прошептал я, придерживая её за голову и смахивая рукой струйку крови, вытекавшую из её рта. Она не реагировала.

- Не оставляй меня! – в отчаянии закричал я перед тем, как поцеловать её губы. Наконец, она почувствовала теплоту моего прикосновения и силу, с которой я прижимал её к себе, и медленно приоткрыла глаза.

- Извини… - с трудом проговорила она, - прости меня…

- Не оставляй меня, я прошу тебя! Держись! – снова в отчаянии проговорил я. Ей не за что передо мною извиняться. Вина во всём только на мне – я не смог защитить её. Она вдруг резко вздохнула, и сказала:

- Я люблю тебя…

Она опустила голову мне на грудь, в последний раз вздохнула и…затихла.

- Милая! Милая! – кричал я, но всё было бесполезно. Она больше не дышала.

Я не мог поверить произошедшему и тряс её изо всех сил, чтобы только она очнулась… Но ничего не помогло. Моя любимая была окончательно и бесповоротно мертва.

Для меня мир кончился. Барьер начал разрушаться. Странно, ведь на мне даже царапины нет, мелькнула единственная мысль в моей голове, отличная от мыслей о моей возлюбленной…

Я закричал, и проснулся.


	2. Я буду ждать тебя

Часть 2: Я буду ждать тебя.

От резкого изменения положения у меня закружилась голова. Проклятые раны давали о себе знать, хотя болели уже не так адски, как по первости. Болеутоляющее – великая вещь, всё-таки.

Не дай Бог ни с кем случиться того, что случилось со мной во сне. Нет, не во сне – в кошмаре.

Тяжело дыша, я осмотрелся вокруг. Да, моя комната не сильно изменилась со вчерашнего вечера. Единственное отличие – это только то, что моя рубашка теперь валялась где-то около кровати.

Посмотрев в окно, я понял, что уже был день. Но стойкое ощущение того, что спал я не слишком долго, не покидало меня. И я вспомнил. Вспомнил, что уже просыпался этим утром…

А проснуться меня заставило ощущение того, что моя правая рука безбожно затекла. Слава Богу, я уже мог хоть и с трудом, но всё же двигать ею. С улыбкой я понял причину покалывания в руке. Она служила своеобразной подушкой для неё. В моих объятьях сладко и мирно спала… моя любимая. Она очень устала, просидев целую ночь и день около моей кровати, ожидая, когда я приду в себя. Да и вторая ночь, намного более бурная, чем первая, тоже вымотала её. Столько слёз она пролила в тот вечер…

Я не люблю смотреть, как женщина плачет. Особенно меня ранят слёзы моей возлюбленной девушки. Ещё будучи ребёнком, я пообещал, что никогда не допущу того, чтобы моя любимая плакала. И вот, она сидела около моей кровати, и слёзы катились по её фарфоровым щекам. Я не знал, как успокоить её. Не знал, что сказать, чтобы убедить её в том, что всё было хорошо, несмотря на моё состояние. Я сделал это по своему желанию, я защитил её потому, что я…

Люблю её. И только поэтому. Мне было неважно, что она чувствовала ко мне, главное, что я любил её и хотел всегда защищать. Хотя «всегда» в моём случае длилось бы недолго.

Я не понимал истинной причины её слёз, я думал, что ей просто жаль меня, как одного из Драконов Неба. Однако, оказалось, что не поэтому. Точнее, не только поэтому.

Она призналась мне. Она открылась мне. Сказала, что я ей дорог. И не просто как один из Драконов Неба.

Сначала, я не мог поверить. Та, которая всегда была холодна как со мной, так и с другими, та, которая столько раз отвергала меня и мою любовь. В конце концов, я потерял надежду на её ответные чувства.

Я не думаю, что она бы стала лгать мне. Скрывать свои чувства – сколько угодно. Такая уж она была. Но говорить неправду о том, какие эти чувства были… нет.

Я обнял её. Обнял так, как всегда мечтал. Чувство совершенного счастья завладело мною в те минуты, да и в последующую ночь тоже….

С этими мыслями и ощущениями от всего произошедшего между нами я смотрел на свою возлюбленную в своих руках. Лучи раннего утреннего солнца ласкали её в своей теплоте, делая её ещё более прекрасной. Я невольно улыбнулся, рассматривая её и ощущая полный баланс с этим миром и со своей судьбой.

Немного погладив свою любимую по обнажённой спине, я укрыл её получше, так, чтобы её плечи также оказались под одеялом, и сам снова начал засыпать...

А потом… потом был тот сон. Тот кошмар. Интересно, почему мне это приснилось? Может, этот сон должен был о чём-то предупредить меня? Ведь ничего не случается просто так в этой жизни. Особенно в моей. Как бы то ни было, я сделаю всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы этот сон не оказался явью.

Головокружение всё никак не проходило. Да что же такое… К тому же, мне было дико холодно. Не может быть. Ведь со мной моя любимая, думал я. Но, посмотрев на вторую половину кровати, я понял, почему мне было так безбожно холодно.

В кровати сидел я один.

Моей любимой не было.

В первые минуты я не волновался по этому поводу. В конце концов, она тоже человек, и вполне могла проголодаться. Или просто захотеть принять душ или переодеться.

Но прошёл час, второй, третий… Я начал нервничать. Почему она не возвращалась? Наихудшим было моё предположение о том, что она испугалась того, что произошло между нами в прошлую ночь, и больше не хотела меня видеть…

Я уже совсем было собрался вставать и идти искать её по поместью (сделать это раньше мне помешало головокружение и страшная тошнота), как вдруг в дверь постучали. Я замер. В общем-то, для моей любимой было немного странно стучать в дверь после того, как она уже видела меня, в чём мать родила. С этой мыслью я всё же схватил брюки, быстро натянул их и рванул к двери.

Резко открыв её, я услышал, как кто-то, причём не один, шлёпнулся со стуком об пол. Посмотрев вниз, я увидел сидящих в недоумении на полу Камуи и Юзурию.

- Ты меня напугал! Не открывай так резко! Я ушиблась! – проговорила Юзурия, потирая ушибленную ногу.

В конце концов, я совсем не её с Камуи ожидал увидеть за дверью. Но моя вина очевидна.

- Извини. – сказал я девочке, помогая ей подняться.

Самостоятельно вставший на ноги Камуи сказал:

- Сората… Что-то случилось?

На меня накатила очередная волна беспокойства.

- Это я во всём виноват!

- Что-то произошло… между тобой и ней? – ещё более озадаченно спросил Камуи.

Закрыв лицо ладонью, чтобы смахнуть подступающие к глазам слёзы, я проговорил:

- Не произошло… Но случилось…

- Может, она скоро вернётся? – спросила Юзурия.

Я взглянул на неё. Какая всё-таки позитивно настроенная девочка.

- Я надеюсь на это, – ответил я. Но отчего-то дурное предчувствие не покидало меня.

Камуи взглянул на часы.

- Сората… Мне пора идти. Я договорился о встрече с Карен.

- Конечно, иди. И передай ей привет от меня, – сказал я, пытаясь улыбнуться, как я всегда это делал.

- И от меня тоже! – радостно ответила Юзурия.

Юноша пробормотал что-то вроде «ну, я пошёл» и начал спускаться вниз по лестнице, оставляя меня и Юзурию наедине.

- Юзурия… Она ничего не говорила тебе перед тем, как уйти? – спросил я. Может, она что-нибудь знает.

Девочка незамедлительно ответила:

- Я видела её утром… Она сказала, что тебе уже лучше.

- Это немного не так, но… - я замялся. – Она ещё что-нибудь говорила?

- Ну, она предупредила меня, что ей нужно сходить кое-куда по делам. Я не стала её задерживать, ведь она обещала скоро вернуться…

- Вот, значит, как… Но она ещё не вернулась… - протянул я в задумчивости.

- Ты волнуешься за неё? – с интересом спросила Юзурия.

Я улыбнулся ей.

- Конечно. Ведь если с ней что-нибудь случиться, я умру от угрызений совести, - попытался пошутить я.

Хотя в каждой шутке есть доля шутки. Я бы на самом деле всю жизнь проклинал себя, случись с ней что-нибудь неладное.

Юзурия рассмеялась.

- Трудно представить Сорату в депрессии!

- И не придётся представлять, если она вернётся как можно скорее! – ответил я.

- Кстати, держи, - сказала Юзурия, протягивая мне небольшую корзиночку с домашним печеньем. – Я сама испекла! – гордо воскликнула девочка. – Поправляйся скорее!

- О… Спасибо, Юзурия. Так мило с твоей стороны, - улыбнулся я девочке. Такая заботливая.

- Ну, мне пора… - замялась Юзурия.

- Как? И ты меня покидаешь? – рассмеялся я.

- Я должна встретиться… с другом, - девочка слегка покраснела и опустила взгляд вниз.

- А… Ну, тогда иди. Не заставляй его ждать тебя! – предостерёг я её.

Юзурия радостно посмотрела на меня, воскликнула «Пока!» и побежала вниз по лестнице.

Эх, как же я завидую ей. Такая беззаботная.

Я невольно взял одну печеньку из корзинки и попробовал: немного переслащённая, но тем не менее очень вкусная. Похоже, Юзурия многому научилась у меня в плане готовки. Не раз я пёк печенье для всех на десерт. И часто не один, а с Юзурией, или чаще всего с… ней.

С моей возлюбленной.

Снова вернувшись мыслями к ней, я вздохнул и вошёл обратно в свою комнату. Поставив корзиночку с печеньем на столик около кровати, я медленно сел на смятые простыни, вновь вспоминая прошлую ночь и размышляя о том, куда же ушла моя возлюбленная и как скоро она вернётся.

Впрочем, сколько бы ни пришлось ждать, я бы всё вынес. Я бы всё выдержал, лишь бы только снова увидеть, обнять, поцеловать её.

Я дождусь тебя, любимая. Только вернись ко мне.


	3. Ничто не рождается без боли

Часть 3: Ничто не рождается без боли.

Она не вернулась.

Ни днём, ни вечером, ни ближе к ночи. Я не находил себе места. А вдруг с ней что-нибудь случилось? Вдруг какой-нибудь Дракон Земли напал на неё…? А я сидел в своей комнате (точнее, ходил по ней, просто так сидеть я не мог) и ничего не знал.

Радовало только одно: все мои раны заживали, хотя всё ещё доставляли подчас нестерпимую боль. Да, не будь я Драконом Неба, рассчитывать на такое быстрое выздоровление не пришлось бы. Да что там выздоровление; я б и не выжил, будь я простым смертным.

Ближе к вечеру вернулись Камуи и Юзурия. Ну, хоть кто-то, подумал я тогда, потому что быть в поместье совсем одному мне уже порядком наскучило. Хотелось хоть на несколько минут отвлечься от одолевавших меня грустных соображений по поводу моей любимой. А то, того и гляди, совсем бы с умом распрощался.

Первым делом они, конечно, поинтересовались насчёт _неё_. Но…

Юзурия сильно расстроилась из-за этого.

- Какие такие дела у неё, что уже почти ночь, а её всё нет и нет? – сокрушённо спрашивала она.

Если бы я знал, отвечал я.

Кроме всего этого, меня одолевала какая-то непонятная тяжесть в груди и ощущение приближения чего-то ужасного, неотвратимого. Нет, мне не было страшно. Было даже интересно, что бы это могло быть. И я уже догадывался, _что._

Вечером, когда мы втроём собрались в гостиной, я рассказал всё Камуи и Юзурии. И также предположил, что это могло быть… ощущение приближения Обещанного Дня. К моему удивлению, оказалось, что они чувствовали то же самое. А ещё Камуи рассказал, что когда он встречался с Карен, она сказала ему, что тоже ощущала приближение конца. И про Аоки также отозвалась. После этого мы замолчали – каждый погрузился в свои мысли. Впрочем, а что ещё можно было сказать? Мы все об этом знали. Все это понимали.

Просидев так в молчании целый час, я решил, что с меня хватит, и велел обоим отправляться спать – набраться сил перед концом. Как бы абсурдно это ни звучало.

Распихав по своим комнатам Камуи и Юзурию, я пошёл по коридору к своей комнате. Но спать или отдыхать я вовсе не собирался, и не только потому, что не чувствовал усталости. Я знал, _что_ нужно было проверить в первую очередь. Зайдя в свою комнату, я сел на кровать, и, произнеся несколько простых заклинаний, вызвал гохододжи, того самого, которого я создал в Гинзе, чтобы он следил за Хиното. Какое-то внутреннее шестое чувство мне подсказывало, что с ней было что-то не так.

Я ожидал всего от нашей бывшей принцессы – предательства, измены… Но то, что она ещё и втянула другого Дракона Неба, да и _кто_ этот Дракон был… Это шокировало меня. Гохододжи показал мне это. Показал всё бесстрастно и непредвзято. Как зеркало показывает моё отражение в нём.

Мой хорошо сделанный и замаскированный «гохо» показал мне, что к Хиното приходила она… Моя любимая. Она сказала, что катана больше не выходила из её руки. А не имея силы, я не могу быть Драконом Неба, говорила она. И тогда Хиното сказала, что раз она не может быть Драконом Неба, пусть она будет Драконом Земли. И будет подчиняться ей и разрушать барьеры. Забудет обо всех, кого хотела защитить. И о своём любимом. И затем Хиното применила одно из своих заклинаний, и мою любимую поглотили глубины сна, и она исчезла из вида. Остался только смех Хиното. Зловещий, пугающий. Леденящий душу.

Когда я увидел всё это, земля начала уходить у меня из-под ног, хотя я сидел на кровати. Почему моя любимая больше не имела силы как Дракон Неба? Почему её катана больше не появлялась?

Ужасная догадка охватила меня, и я покрылся холодным потом. Неужели это всё из-за того, _что_ мы сделали прошлой ночью..?

Чёрт возьми! Я должен был догадаться! Ведь жрица любого храма обязана быть невинной, чтобы применять свою силу! И _она_ не могла быть исключением, раз… она потеряла свою силу.

Это целиком и полностью моя вина. Я не должен был втягивать её во всё это. Но странно… Если она знала о прямой связи между её невинностью и её силой, почему она позволила случиться тому, что случилось? Ведь она должна была это прекрасно понимать. Но тем не менее… А может, она хотела, чтобы это произошло?

Столько вопросов. И ни одного ответа.

Я переключился мыслями на другую вещь и похолодел ещё больше. Я сразу узнал и понял, _какое_ заклинание применила Хиното. Она заточила мою любимую в такой сон, в котором … исчезла бы вся её память. И она забудет обо всём. О своём детстве. О своих чувствах. О радости и счастье. И - немного эгоистично, но тем не менее правда – обо мне.

У меня задрожали руки. Я не мог допустить этого. Не мог допустить того, чтобы моя любимая превратилась в совсем другого человека. Даже не человека, а машину для убийств – Дракона Земли. Я поклялся, что буду защищать её, и её память тоже. Я не допущу того, чтобы она стала Драконом Земли. А если мне не удастся, то… Впрочем, лучше не думать об этом. Я старался верить в «добро», говоря детским языком.

Надо было действовать. Надо было идти. Нельзя было терять ни минуты. И мне было глубоко плевать на то, насколько сильна Хиното. Я бы убил её, если бы понадобилось. Убил. Задушил собственными руками. Растерзал бы её за то, что она сделала с моей любимой.

Казалось, ненависть полностью завладела мною. Я резко вскочил с кровати и, спотыкаясь по дороге, устремился к входной двери. Надо было спешить. Однако, уже взявшись за ручку двери, я услышал шаги на лестнице. Заметил кто-то, значит. Слишком много я спотыкался, видимо.

Обернувшись, я увидел, что по ступенькам быстро-быстро спускался Камуи. Когда он подошёл совсем близко к двери, как и я, мне показалось, что он хотел что-то сказать, но не находил нужных слов.

Тогда я сказал,

- Я знаю, где она. _Теперь._

К горлу подступил комок, но я продолжил:

- Хиното поймала её.

- Тогда мы пойдём утром и освободим её. Не делай ничего глупого! – резко ответил Камуи.

Я тихо вздохнул.

- Ты не понимаешь. А объяснить я не могу, потому что…

Я хотел сказать, что это касается только меня и неё, но Камуи прервал меня:

- И не нужно ничего понимать! Мы пойдём туда _завтра, вместе!_

- Я не могу ждать.

- Нет, можешь! – закричал Камуи.

- Потише. Юзурия спит наверху.

Камуи перевёл дух. Я заметил, что у него дрожали руки. Он немного успокоился и продолжил:

- Несколько часов ничего не изменят. Она всё равно не сможет выбраться сама.

- Хиното наложила на неё заклинание. Особое. Чем дольше она в её сне, тем больше воспоминаний она потеряет. Её память может распасться в конце концов.

Я старался сохранять спокойствие. Что было довольно трудно в такой ситуации.

Камуи топнул ногой и снова закричал:

- Ну и что? А что, если с тобой что-нибудь случиться, и ты погибнешь?! Или _она_ погибнет из-за тебя?!

- Такого не будет. Никогда. – в конце концов, я начал терять контроль над собой.

- Замолчи! Мы идём туда _завтра!_

Тут я не выдержал.

- Это вас не касается! – я даже махнул рукой от злости. – Я не могу позволить, чтобы Хиното превратила её в… в… Неважно. Что бы ты ни говорил, я -

- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё пострадал! – прервал меня Камуи. Было видно, что он не хотел этого говорить, но слова сами вылетели из его рта.

- Извини. – сказал я, немного успокоившись.

- Завтра…, - начал было Камуи, но я не дал ему закончить:

- Я не могу ждать так долго. – тихо сказал я.

- Тогда я пойду с тобой. – глаза Камуи лихорадочно блестели, словно он был не в себе.

- Ты не можешь. Ты сам это знаешь. Обещанный День приближается. Ты должен будешь быть в другом месте.

- Тогда… - начал опять Камуи, но я вновь прервал его:

- Я не могу ничего обещать. Как бы я хотел… Хотел…

К горлу опять подступил комок, и я быстро сказал:

- Будь сильным, Камуи. Это тебе пригодиться.

Готов поспорить, он сверлил мою спину взглядом всё то время, пока я возился с замком. Наконец, справившись с ним, я вышел на улицу, не дожидаясь его ответа.

В одном я был полностью согласен с Камуи. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь страдал. Но… Но я думаю, что от этого никуда не деться. В нашей жизни далеко не всегда можно стать счастливым, не познав горечь потери. Или боли. Ничто не рождается без боли. И счастье – не исключение.

Да, я далеко не идеалист. Скорее реалист. Но в одной вещи я был уверен. Не было никаких сомнений.

Я не позволю, не допущу, чтобы моей любимой причинили боль. Или страдания.

Кто бы то ни был.


End file.
